A Blind need
by NailBunnyDeadBunny
Summary: Ryoma recieves a injury and now has lost his eyesight. Upon being betrayed he leaves Japan for Britain. And now back someone bound and determained to be loved by him. RoyalPair
1. SoalMate

He had been back in Japan for a day and had yet tell his friends and boyfriend. The US Open had not gone right. He had been forced to forfeit for a jealous tennis player that he beat early on threw him down a flight of concrete stairs. He had gone to the doctors and they gave him the news that in three months he will be blind. The doctor contacted a school in England for the blind and he now had to choose between staying or leaving.

_Incompatible, it don't matter though  
'cos someone's bound to hear my cry  
Speak out if you do  
You're not easy to find  
_

He had to get out of here. He needed some fresh air. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of the house.

_  
Is it possible Mr. Loveable  
Is already in my life?  
Right in front of me  
Or maybe you're in disguise  
_

He was in the park when he saw them. His boyfriend and Fuji together. They were kissing. How could he do this to him?

_  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

Here we are again, circles never end  
How do I find the perfect fit  
There's enough for everyone  
But I'm still waiting in line  


He ran from the park and to his house and up the stairs and shoved a whole bunch of clothes into his bag. His mother came in, and told her that he decided that he was going to the British school. And she gave him a hug knowing in that motherly way that something had happen and right now that was the best choice.

_  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

If there's a soulmate for everyone

Most relationships seem so transitory  
They're all good but not the permanent one  


That night as he stood at the terminal waiting to be let board his plane he stared at the full moon, and unknowing at that moment his now ex boyfriend Tezuka laid in a bed with Fuji staring at it at the same time, as Fuji slept next to him.

_  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
_

Ryoma looked out the window of the plane and watched the lights of Tokyo disappeared knowing that this was the last time he would see them with his eyes.

_  
Who doesn't long for someone to hold  
Who knows how to love you without being told  
Somebody tell me why I'm on my own  
If there's a soulmate for everyone  
If there's a soulmate for everyone_

PoT

Is it good or bad tell me! In my head this was great and unfortunately it is not as powerful as it was with the music. The song is Soulmate by Natasha Bedingfield.


	2. Ten years

_**Author Note: **_Okay this is a bit of a time skip. Like ten years of a skip but the schooling and other stuff is not the biggest thing of the story. Oh and yes I have changed my name thanks to my friend LadyCrazyMonkeyPants who lets me bounce ideas of her during Chemistry I. It is perverted or gross if you think about it to hard. Oh be warned that soon LadyCrazyMonkeyPants and I are going to come out with a OT5 story but we are still working on it so it will be awhile because we can't decide how to start the damn thing.

I would love to thank everyone who reviewed for my first chapter. Okay this is also going to be a real chapter and not a song fic like the last chapter. That was just, I don't know, to catch the mood of the story or something.

A Blind Need

Chapter 1: Ten Years

NailBunnyDeadBunny

Atobe sat in his limo on the way to the jail. Why? Because his new found "Friends" were in need of help. Fuji Syusuke's brother seems to have gotten himself into some deep trouble. According to Tokyo Fuji Yuuta might have committed murder. Look Atobe might the kid only a couple of times but he was incapable of murder. Stupid Tokyo.

As the driver opened the door for Atobe, he stepped out and looked at the filthy place and grimaced. God this place looked like shit warmed over. He walked up the stairs and into the lobby, which did not look any better, and over to a clerk behind a desk.

"Excuse me but I am looking for a Fuji Yuuta, where might I find him?"

"Follow me, he is with his family."

"Thank you."

As they walked down the halls and soon came to a door and the clerk opened the door, which was good because he was not going to touch it. He was not going risk his perfectness and possibly contract HIV. As he stepped in side he saw the Fuji family, Tezuka, and Yuuta's girlfriend, whatever her name is. He was offered a chair, which he refused because, again, HIV.

"Atobe thanks for coming." states Fuji's mom, who's name alludes him also.

"It is my pleasure." he states with a small smile

"You said you could help." states Fuji who looked….well not himself, which was no surprise. I mean his brother is facing the death sentence and all, and well that is a good reason.

"Yes I know some good lawyers who will love to help out."

"We can't afford anyone that is to expensive." states his father, who he just met.

"Don't worry I will cover any costs."

"Thank you." states Yumiko, who was Fuji's sister

"It is no problem." This was true because he only had plans to call one lawyer who owed him a big favor and a plus this lawyer would turn everyone one their ears, and he would be there to watch.

He look over at Tezuka who had also become a lawyer but he did only divorce cases and other smaller cases, so in short he was not qualified to cover Yuuta's case. The irony of the whole situation was that when he was the Brats captain he trained him to succeed him that he did.

He remember first meeting Echizen after he took off. It was about three years ago when a taller but still bratty Echizen walked into his building and asked to speak to him. He at first denied him entrance, because the secretary did not tell him his visitor's name, but when he heard the vulgar term of Monkey King he had him rushed in. When the Brat walked in with the cane and sunglasses, he was floored at the thought of the once promising tennis player was now without sight. The Brat was always was blunt and stated that he needed money. When asked for what, he responded that he was opening his own law firm but was short of the funds to do so. He then asked the Brat what kind of lawyer he was, and he responded that he only helped people that he believed to be truly innocent, and that is only in the big cases. He also asked how he got this far so quick and Echizen stated that he stated that he started schooling for it in his freshman year of high school.

To state he was shocked was a understatement, but his mother was the best defense attorney in Japan, so maybe it was in his blood like tennis was from his father. So with Atobe's help Echizen quickly came the most prized lawyer in England, and developed a reputation for winning the most difficult uphill battles. He might have been blind but he was clearly the best at what he did. About a year ago he finally told his complete story to Atobe that included part about finding out about being cheated on and Atobe saw that Brat still had bleeding wounds and that he was still very vulnerable to more attacks.

As Atobe measured Tezuka up, he relized that because Tezuka lost something valuable like Ryoma did not mean that he was going to screw up like him and it was his personal goal to have the Brat as his own.

"Atobe do you have a preferred lawyer, that would help us?" asked Fuji

"Yes but he at the moment is England, but I can get him here as soon as possible, just let me contact him. Do you mind if I do it here because he is going have to speak to Yuuta personally."

"That is fine with us." states Fuji's father

"Thanks."

Atobe pulled out his phone and dialed up a number that was memorized by heart and held it to his ear.

"_Hello? This is the office of Ryoma Echizen, your name?"_

"Atobe Keigo."

"_Hello Mr. Atobe, I will patch you right through."_

After a few seconds a voice that sent shivers up and down his spine though he hid them from the people in the same room with him.

"_Monkey King you better have a good reason for calling me at eight in the morning."_

"Why I do have a good reason, I want to cash in my favor."

"_I am not doing a case were someone wants there puppy dog back from a disgruntled lover."_

"It is not a puppy dog case, it is a murder trial."

"_Who did you kill, and how? My guess is that you gave them one to many orders and they just fell over dead."_

"Ore-sama did not kill anyone." (Can you imagine what is going through the other peoples minds.)

"_Then who."_

"Fuji Yuuta."

"_Who killed him?"_

"He is still alive."

"_Then what why is this his murder trial?"_

"Tokyo saids that Yuuta killed his uncle."

"_Was he left handed, ask if he was left handed."_

"What dose that anything to do with this?"

"_He was the Lefty-Killer back in my freshman year."_

"Your just doing this to harass me, are you?"

"_Mada Mada Dane."_

"Shut up."

"_Put him on the phone."_

Atobe holds the phone out.

"He wants to talk to you."

Yuuta takes the phone and places it to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello there Mr. Fuji, besides being in jail, how are you?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Okay, lets get started. My name Echizen Ryoma and I will be your lawyer."

"R..Really?"

"Yes now stay with me, because we have to move fast before Monkey King blows a fuse. Now I understand that you under murder charges, now I am not going to ask you any questions because I am not prepared and I would prefer that I do that in person. Now I am going to ask you a favor, now I want you not to answer any questions or talk to anybody about the case till I get there. I will then collect you story and the reports and then we will go from there but I will need you complete support through this and that means no lying. Do you get me?"

"Yes."

"Good now I will be there as soon as I can, and lets agree that my past will remain unspoken of for my own reasons. I still am not comfortable about some things so lets not fill the air with tension, because we need to worry about you."

"Yes sir."

"Good now that is out of the way, hand me back to the Monkey King, because he is pay for my trip."

"It was nice talking to you again."

"Yes, I just wish it was under more pleasant conditions."

Yuuta hands the phone back to Atobe.

"He want to talk to you again."

Atobe takes the phone and holds it to his ear.

"Yes?"

"You are paying, but I do have a place to stay. Bye Monkey King."

Echizen hangs up the phone.

"Why you brat."

Atobe closes his phone and looks up in to the annoyed eyes of Yuuta.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Next time you are going to stick me on the phone with Echizen, I would like some warning then looking some idiot."

"You didn't ask his name before I called him, or I would have given it to you."

"Are you talking about that freshman tennis prodigy?" asked Fuji's father while everyone stared at Atobe wide eyed

"The one and only Echizen Ryoma. The brat is as good as his tennis and getting better."

"You have been in contact with him the whole time?" asks Fuji wide eyed

"Not the whole time just the last three years when he came to me to borrow some money to open his own practice. Now I must go and see about getting him as fast as possible."

Atobe turned and walked to the door and with a handkerchief he opened the door and walked out.

!#$&() !#$&() 

OMG how was it? Please Read and Review. And Support my friend LadyCrazyMonkeyPants who helps out so much.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Thank you.

NailBunnyDeadBunny: You welcome.

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: Remember Peace

NailBunnyDeadBunny: Love

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants: and weird screen names.


	3. Feuding

Hello! I finally am updating this. I have been busy typing on Kind of a Funny Story it is an OT5. If you have read it then…..well go for you, and if you haven't then…..your not missing much.

And now I would love to thank all the people who reviewed.

_**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!**_

To lazy to put who did and they know who they are.

A Blind Need

Chapter 2: Returned

By the wonderful: NailBunnyDeadBunny

One week.

Yes that is all that it took to get Echizen Ryoma to Tokyo, Japan. And as he sat the last box down in his house, he closed his eyes to push away his budding headache. They were a common occurrence for the young man since the injury. Here he was about ten years after leaving standing in the same spot that he collapsed on when he told his mother to pack his bags he was going to the school in England.

She never asked why his sudden insistence on going but thought that what ever caused it was better left unsaid. Two years later they moved back to America, but six months after that they were killed by a drunk drive on their way home and he lost his only support. He threw himself into his studies and graduated at the head of his class and with a law degree just out of high school. He had attended the wedding of his friend Kevin, they had gotten to know each other at the open before the fight, and then been named the godfather of their daughter. When she was one they also had their lives taken from them in shooting at a bank, and he found himself caring for a small child.

By then he had a assistant to help him around. The girl was his light now and the only thing that made him get out of bed in the morning. She was five now and from what he could tell was very beautiful. She was opposite in attitude from him. He was a brat and she was a young lady, which was nice because it would tire him to much to chase around a brat.

"Daddy are you feeling okay?"

"Yes, just a slight headache."

"Nana said that you have ten minutes to get ready for your trip to the jail."

"Thank you."

Ryoma walked up the stairs and to his room that once was his parents'. He quickly walked to the closet and ran his fingers over the special tags that helped him identify what was what. Grabbing a dark coal grey suit he began to get ready.

When he had finished he then walked over to the corner by the bathroom feeling the tags on some canes that sat there. He choose a silver with small ball of black granite at the top to rest his hand on it. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses and slipped them on. He then walked into the bathroom were he put on a little cologne, but not to much because after loosing his eyesight his other senses went into over drive. So yeah strong smells bugged him.

He made his way down the stairs carefully and when he reached the bottom he was assaulted by a pair of hands that were straitening anything that might have gotten messed up.

"Are you done yet, Miss. Julia?"

"Look at you, you look like shit warmed over." states a British voice

"Such language from a lady."

"Don't you get smart with me."

"Do you have my headache medication?"

"Yes, you can take it on the way there."

"So besides Yuuta, who else is going to be there?"

"His family."

"Okay lets go. Jasmain we are leaving, behave, and don't give the maid a hard time."

"Yes daddy."

"Good. Lead the way Miss. Julia."

They walked out of the house and got into a black sedan that had tinted windows. As they got into the back, Miss. Julia pulled out some files from a leather case that she carried. She then hands a pill to Ryoma before reading.

"Fuji, Yuuta. 23 years of age. One older brother that is a year older and a Older sister that is close to ten years older. A girlfriend that is two years younger. Both parents still are together and was pro in tennis for three years, before being forced to retire because of a injury sustained in a car accident. Charged for the shooting of his uncle, faces the death sentence."

"Tell me about the uncle."

"Youngest of four, the brother of Yuuta's mom. Married once, divorcee, no kids."

"Where is Yuuta's mom fall in youngest to oldest with her siblings?"

"Oldest. The uncle and her were separated by seven years of age."

"And the genders of the other siblings."

"Two boys."

"Tell my about the autopsy."

"There was not one done."

"Why?"

"Because was suppose to be a open/shut case."

"Half-ass police work. Any witnesses?"

"One of the sons of one of the other siblings were supposed to have witnesses Yuuta storm in, in a blind drunken rage and then shoot his uncle as he laid in bed sick."

"Sick?"

"Yes the cousin was suppose to be caring for the uncle who was constantly getting sick."

"Did the boy always care for the uncle when he got sick?"

"Yes."

"Well I know someone who I want to talk to."

"I knew that you would want to talk to him, so I scheduled a meeting for tomorrow."

"This why I keep you around."

"Really I thought it was for my personality and looks."

"I'm blind so looks are pointless, and your personality has much to be desired."

"Your such a brat."

"I know. Your not the first to say that to me and you will not be the last."

"Should that not be a hint that you might need to change."

"I don't care what other people think."

"Whatever."

"Excuse me but we have arrived at our destination." states the driver.

"Thank you." states Ryoma

"Yes thank you."

"No problem."

They get out and Ryoma adjusts his suit.

"What is wrong with humans, when we have to kill each other for no reason?"

"I don't know."

"Lets go before they hold the trial behind my back."

"Again? That has never stopped you before."

"Well they don't take well to being shown up by a blind person."

"And a brat."

"Are you done calling me a brat?"

"No, but I can wait."

They started on there way up the concrete stairs.

"Why are there so many damn stairs?"

"Stop whining you were a athlete."

"When I could see what was in front of me."

"Don't you still play tennis?"

"But climbing stairs are not part of the game."

"Fine I give."

"Good, because I never loose."

"Brat."

"I am going to ignore that."

"Whatever."

When they finally got inside they walked over to a clerk.

"Excuse me but we are looking for Fuji Yuuta."

"Follow me." he states board

As the walked down the hall Ryoma leaned over.

"Such a entertaining fellow, isn't he?"

"Will you stop being a brat."

"Fine."

Soon shouts were heard.

"Running a in prison version of Jerry Springer(1)."

"I wish, but no. You see Fuji Yuuta is being charged for kill his uncle and it has split the family into two and now every time the two side meet there is fighting."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yes it is just tons."

They approached a room with a closed door and from inside the shouting was coming from inside of.

"I bet he would be in here." stated Ryoma

"Yes he is in there. Come on."

He open the door and the noise from the shout increased dramatically. Ryoma winced from the amount of noise.

"Who many are in there?"

"Seven on one side, but one is not shouting, and four on the other."

"Any guards?"

"Three and I think they gave up and now think that they will only interfere if it turns physical."

The clerk tried to shout and whistle over the noise, but they were just to loud. But when a sharp metallic noise echoed around the room causing everyone wince, did they become quite.

"Alright everyone back to your corners. Now I will take it that we are going to act like a group of humans or do I have to hit the metal wall again."

"Who are you?" came a rude voice.

"Name is Echizen Ryoma, and I am here to defend Fuji Yuuta."

"Well I know were you can stick your fanciness." He make a rude gesture.

"Boy I'm blind, so hand gestures don't mean shit."

"A blind Lawyer? Well now I have seen everything."

"Such a rude little boy."

"Why you…"

The boy starts toward Ryoma, and when he gets to close Ryoma pokes him really hard with the tip of his cane causing the boy to fall backwards.

"Sorry I have this personal space thing, you have to be so far and I don't smack you."

"Fuck you."

"Language."

With that he got up and began to walk out when Ryoma stopped him.

"You seem to have a bit of a limp."

"So what if I do, what are going to do, arrest me? Such a old man."

When he said that Ryoma turned and whacked him on the head.

"Ow….what the hell is that made of, steel?"

"Actually a titanium alloy, so it would not take much force to crack you skull like a egg, so play nice."

The boy took the hint and quickly made his way out.

"Now any one still here that is not going to support our accused would you kindly leave or shall I smack you guys around?"

With that several bodies pushed past him quickly.

"Good quiet. Now Mr. Clerk you can go back and do what ever clerks do."

The clerk wasted no time in fear being under the wrath of on Echizen Ryoma. When the door closed Ryoma turned toward the spot where he heard breathing. This hearing was such a bonus.

"Now Miss. Julia would you please hand the paperwork to Fuji Yuuta and lets get this started."

"What is this?"

"The usual stating that I will take your case and that if I find out that your lying then I kill you."

"I never knew you had a sense of humor."

"It develops when you learn that from a certain point on you have to play nice or your going to be purposely lead into oncoming traffic."

"I'm going to take it that happened to you."

"Twice. Now please sign by the x's and don't push down on the bumps on the paper or I will be forced to sign my name were ever I feel that it is convent."

"Okay."

He opens it and begins to read signing his name by the x's after reading each section and asking questions about the text, which is a lot because everyone knows that a normal humans can't read lawyer talk.

"So I take it that you moved so fast through the schooling because of the accident." States Yuuta.

"You seem to know a lot about me."

"The prison computers have a lot of information on lawyers."

"Not surprising."

"Your record is stunning you ether get them off, or their sentences reduced to a few years."

"Yes, but it is still not good enough. Now those behind me would you please stop staring at me it is unnerving."

"Echizen?" states a stoic voice

"Yes?"

!#$&() !#$&()

I know I'm evil but I'm tired and I have a small cold. This is eight pages so do enjoy.

(1) Jerry Springer- it is a talk show that consists of two feuding parties and it always leads to fist fights or cat fights. It is funny as hell.


	4. Author Note

Dear readers,

I am sad to say that there will be a short break on this and other stories by NailBunnyDeadBunny.

Why you ask because she is on vacation, and she broke her wrist. I am not to blame for I told her not to climb the stupid tree, but does she listen to me? NOOOOO. So she has a cast and watching her type is so funny.

I am sorry for any inconvenience and as soon as she gets back I will type up the next chapter.

Thank you,

LadyCrazyMonkeyPants

PS. Don't review for this chapter, Thanks


	5. interview

Blind Need

Chapter 4

By: NailBunnyDeadBunny

Ryoma knew one thing, that the asshole in front of him needed to be beaten in the head, and Ryoma was all for that job but the asshole's lawyer was next to him would not let him.

"I want to know why you need to be here Mr. Lawyer-whose-name-I-don't-care-to-remember, it is not like he is a suspect…yet."

"Mr. Echizen my client believes you might ask some unfair questions."

"Mr. Lawyer I don't care what your client thinks I'm blind so your client could lie and I would never know."

"Mr. Echizen be reasonable."

"No reasonable is for sissies, this is a dog eat dog world. Now would you shut up and let me ask your client some damn questions before I start beating someone in the head."

"Mr. Echizen your being outrageous!"

"No I am being a defense attorney now sit back and let me ask the questions."

There is a knocking on the door.

"Enter." stated Ryoma

The door opened revealing a male with black hair that was pulled into a low ponytail and a pair of dark shades that went nice with his black suit and blood red shirt. Walking in, he clapped his hands three times before sitting next to Ryoma.

"About time you get here."

"Who is he?"

"This is my partner Alex. He is going to help me out."

"I was told that there would be two people questioning my client."

"Alex is not going to be asking any questions it is just going to be just me."

"I don't believe that."

"He's mute so you will have no problems from him asking questions. You see my normal assistant is not a trained lawyer so she is not able to do much plus I have her running around doing other things that are just as important."

The other lawyer looked disbelieving, but did not continued.

"Now that I have the right to ask questions you are Mr. Fuji Akito, am I right?"

"Yes."

"You are twenty years old."

"Yes."

"You were the one that witnessed Yuuta in his drunken rage shot your uncle?"

"Yes."

"In your words what happen."

"I was caring for my uncle again like every time he got sick. And around midnight I heard someone at the front door and when I opened the door Yuuta pushed me out of way made his way passed me to the back room where he pulled out a gun and shot our uncle. Then he ran back out the front door and around the side of the house where he ran into the field and that is where I lost him."

"Really wouldn't the back door be more useful if you are just going run into the field behind the house?"

"He was drunk so he must have forgotten."

"Whatever you say. So did you lose him as he ran out of the house and around the side or where you able to follow him till he got to the field?"

"I lost him when he got to the field and was able to disappear in to the plants."

"Now how did you get that strange limp in your step?"

"I fell off a motorcycle. What does this have to do with the case?"

"Nothing."

"Look I have someone to meet, please excuse me."

Akito and his lawyer got up and left the room. When the door shut Alex made a slight noise.

"Yes Alex, I might be blind but even I could tell that the guy was so full of shit that his eyes must have been brown."

A light raspy sound sounded and Ryoma knew that Alex was laughing, meaning that the weasel had brown eyes.

When the door opened the sound of high heels reached Ryoma's ears.

"So did you get what I wanted?" asked Ryoma

"Of course, though the judge was hesitant about giving us permission to exhume the body. And I also managed to get everything on this case which is not much."

"Of course it's horrible police work."

"Well how did it go with your suspect?"

"As well as it could have gone with another lawyer in the room, you would think that if he was not guilty he would not need a damn lawyer for several easy questions. Then lord sissy pants ran away like a beaten puppy."

"So you didn't get much."

"No I just really sure that I want that autopsy and now."

Ryoma stood up followed by Alex.

"Well I think that it's time to find Yukimaru so we can find out what you think Alex." stated Ryoma

"He is out front waiting."

Alex quickly swept out of the room quickly to find his translator and boyfriend.

When Ryoma first met Alex they became fast friends despite the problems communicating. But when they arrived in Japan for vacation they ran into Yukimaru who could talk and translator Alex's sign language. Yukimaru did not know completely what happen to cause Ryoma to leave, but he was smart and Ryoma was sure that he had it almost figured out. He just needs the whos involved.

But Ryoma was in no hurry to give up names and he was not looking forward to meeting with most of his old team mates and rivals. Monkey King had planned one of his huge parties to "celebrate" Ryoma's return. More like he just wanted to flaunt that he, the great Atobe Keigo, had convinced the brat to return.

At least Alex would be there to take some of the attention off of him, or least until Yukimaru got tired of sharing and dragged Alex away.

Walking outside Miss Juliet snorted and made a few muttering noises that sounded like, "You need two need to break it up."

Which meant that Alex had his tongue shoved down Yukimaru's throat, and it was one of the things that made Ryoma glade that he was blind and he could preserve his innocence of not seeing someone that he sees as a rival acting like a uke.

Because that is just awkward shit.

Walking past the couple he also had to admit to himself that if he could see them together then it would remind him of his own failed relationship. The thought of his last vision of his boyfriend, at the time, was the sight of him cheating on him. And that still cut him deep like a freshly sharpened knife that didn't want to stop.

He really did not want to do this, he rather still be in London where he had a nice place and none of these memories that he worked so hard to forget of hide.

Great he was depressed now and in need of a real stiff drink.

He really hated being here and facing his past which he rather run from.

Of course that was just his personality to not deal with something until the last possible minute.

He hoped that Monkey King had a stash of stiff drinks.

~!#$%^

My dearest Readers,

This is NailBunnyDeadBunny here, and yes this is a short chapter but this leads into the next chapter. I had writer's block because of where I left you guys last time and I apologize. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me.

NailBunnyDeadBunny

P.S. The Plot bunnies hijack a truck and I have this idea for a new story and be working on it, but it won't be up for a while.


	6. Dear Readers

Dear Readers due to a writer's block and a large research paper I might not be updating. But I have set up a Facebook and a Myspace both under my screen name.

Please feel free to drop me a line and I have set up a request on Facebook and soon on myspace.


	7. Author Note about computers

Dear Readers,

Hello from the middle of nowhere. I write to offer a apology for not updating recently. It was NOT my fault. If you want to blame someone; blame LadyCrazyMonkeyPants its all her fault, for it was her computer that crashed.

Stupid Monkey, or squirrel, or whatever she is.

Though I will give her the last two weeks were not her fault. HP trashed her screen to the point where only the upper left hand was the only thing that worked when it wasn't flickering a hundred miles per hour.

So the moral of that story is if you have a HP or Dell (learned that this one is just as bad) have them send you the parts. And pay a small price to have someone else install it then the $430 that the company wants to replace the screen or the $200 to have the screen replaced by a small time computer repair place.

-NailBunnyDeadBunny

P.S. Beware of my pet Bunny named Crispy. If you don't review for the next chapter or he'll sit on your face and smother you in you sleep.


End file.
